


A Day in the Life

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime se encontró  con esta sorpresa el mismo día que había llegado a la academia, el mismo Tormund se lo dijo al presentársela, sin saber que ellos ya se conocían y bastante bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Luego del último capítulo de GOT supe que debía escribir algo sobre el Brimund, pero desde la perspectiva de Jaime.  
> Dedicado a los miembros del grupo de face ASOIAF-GOT-FANFICS! Los invito a unirse!  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1678936329023955/?fref=ts  
> Muchas gracias a vavbeatle por ayudarme en la edición y darme su opinión de la historia ;)

 

Cuando Jaime volvió al boxeo, nunca habría imaginando que se encontraría otra vez con Brienne Tarth.

Él regresaba a la disciplina luego de cinco largos años, tiempo en el que no pudo entrenar debido a una grave fractura de su mano derecha.  Había sido en un accidente de avión, cuando viajaba desde Desembarco del Rey a Invernalia, donde se realizaría el Gran Torneo Mundial de Boxeo. Sólo hubo dos sobrevivientes: él mismo y la moza. En realidad, había sido bastante afortunado.

Cuando se encontraron en el gimnasio, Brienne lo había mirado sorprendida con sus grandes ojos azules, no había cambiado mucho, sólo que sus facciones ya eran de una mujer de 26 años, aún así seguía siendo bastante más joven que él. Se habían saludado amistosamente, con apenas un dejo de incomodidad, lo que era lógico, considerando que habían terminado por mutuo acuerdo, luego de una breve relación.  

Sin embargo habían pasado tres semanas desde el primer encuentro y casi no habían vuelto a hablar, aparte de mirarse de soslayo en los entrenamientos.

Jaime se encontraba ahora entrenando en la sala de máquinas.  Golpeó el saco de arena, una, dos tres veces.

De pronto escuchó la fuerte risa del gigante y  distinguió también la de ella, más baja.  Y supo que se dirigían hacia donde estaba él. Bufó, y siguió practicando su gancho, casualmente.

No lo vieron cuando entraron a la habitación, ya que venían besándose desde el pasillo. Jaime le dio otro golpe fuerte al saco y ellos al escuchar el ruido se separaron y lo vieron.

Tormund lo saludó amistosamente, pero Brienne  lo miró con azoro. Jaime les sonrió a ambos mostrando los dientes. El tipo la llevó hacia otra máquina y luego de besarla otra vez, se pusieron a entrenar también.

Al parecer, la moza se sentía bastante bien con él. Jaime lo conocía de hace años y en su opinión, siempre había sido un bruto, pero eso no parecía molestarle a ella. Y la hacía reír, algo que él nunca había logrado.

Jaime se encontró  con esta sorpresa el mismo día que había llegado a la academia, el mismo Tormund se lo dijo al presentársela, sin saber que ellos ya se conocían y bastante bien.

Él creía haberse acostumbrado al hecho. Continuó entrenando, aunque a pesar de los golpes sordos que le daba al saco, igual escuchaba sus risas y besos casuales.

—¿Cómo estás Jaime? —él se detuvo de repente, ahora estaba en la máquina de levantar pesos,  éstos cayeron de repente haciendo un fuerte ruido.

No se había dado cuenta que Tormund había salido y se encontraban solos. Se volteó, Brienne lo miraba, estaba sudando luego de tanta práctica y bebía agua de su botella. Sus labios estaban rojos y sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca.

—Bien…—respondió él—Casi tanto como tú…

Ella sonrió y se ruborizó un poco.

—¿Cuándo regresaste a Desembarco?

—Hace tres meses—respondió Jaime—,ya era hora de que viviera solo.

Brienne pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Cómo está…?

—Terminamos—cortó él, sabiendo a quien se refería.

Cersei había sido una de las razones de su alejamiento, aunque su nombre no había salido en esa conversación. Ahora se dio cuenta que Brienne siempre lo había sabido.

Luego del accidente, ambos se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir. Era pleno invierno y tardaron  más de diez días en encontrarlos. Ambos se cuidaron mutuamente y gracias a los esfuerzos de ella, no había sido necesario que le amputaran la mano. Se unieron más de lo que habrían podido imaginar, al punto de irse a vivir juntos, una vez que los rescataron. Tres meses compartieron un departamento en Invernalia,  hasta que pusieron los pies en la tierra y decidieron terminar.

Él había vuelto a Desembarco, con Cersei, naturalmente. Y ella a Tarth con sus inseguridades.

Y ahora se encontraban de nuevo.

—Lo siento—dijo ella. Brienne desde el principio  había sabido el tipo de vínculo que tenía con su melliza, él mismo se lo había contado una de esas frías noches, en medio de la fiebre.

—Fue para mejor…—Jaime le sonrió.

Ella pareció azorarse de nuevo y justo en ese momento llegó Tormund. Brienne tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió ella.

Él asintió.

El tipo le dijo adiós, antes de tomar la mano  de ella y partir.

Jaime los vio por la ventana cuando se subieron al auto del gigante y partieron. Sintió su mandíbula rígida.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había acostumbrado. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, sorry por el angst!


End file.
